


One Day

by Too_Many_Fandoms_Why



Series: Undertale-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why/pseuds/Too_Many_Fandoms_Why
Summary: INCOMPLETE- ABANDONEDA story of Frisk and their parents.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Series: Undertale-Too_Many_Fandoms_Why [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for Child Abuse, Suicidal thoughts, Self-Harm, and Misgendering. 
> 
> Just some specifics for the fic:
> 
> -Frisk is 13 when they fall
> 
> -Frisk is nonbinary
> 
> -This is Frisk's FIRST “runthrough” of the game/timeline
> 
> -Sans is aware of other timelines, which causes a lack of motivation/depressive tendencies
> 
> -Chara’s the reason for Frisk’s more… genocidal tendencies, and her degree of control over Frisk varies. In this timeline, there’s no coercion.
> 
> -Frisk’s parents were abusive.

Frisk was exhausted in the way no 13 year old should be. Their entire body was aching. Their mind was aching. Their soul… you guessed it, it was aching.

They were walking aimlessly in a random direction, passing houses, shops, and parks at a quick rate. Although, the direction wasn’t entirely random, as they were certainly walking away from their house.

They’re blessed to have a healthy mom and dad, or so they’re told. But they don’t feel particularly blessed. The intoxicating smell of wine still clings to their favorite sweater. Words rush through their head at a quick rate, so fast there’s no time to acknowledge what was said. Whether it was logical or not. Whether it was kind. They were just solemnly accepted, which didn’t cause them to hurt any less.

“You are a girl.”

“Why can’t you just be normal?”

“We deserve so much better.”

“You owe us for raising you.”

“You’re lucky we provide for you at all.”

“Our parents were SO much worse.”

Frisk really didn’t know how to feel, or what to think. All they know is that the bruises they accumulated, small punishments for various crimes around the house, stung. Their arms were the worst. A blueish blackish mottle hastily wrapped in shitty bandages by shaking, drunk fingers. It was easy for Frisk to focus on the sting. Helped to clear their head.

With a jolt they realized exactly what they were doing. They were leaving… they were walking away from their parents, with no intention of contacting them again. Did that make any sense? Their parents always reminded them of how lucky they were… was running away the right choice?

They hesitated, looking around and finding they were in a park. Suddenly feeling an intense exhaustion that they hadn’t really noticed, they sit down on a park bench. 

How were they gonna move forward? They can’t go back to their house. They can’t, they can’t, they can’t. It was impossible, unthinkable, illogical. But where were they gonna go? They didn’t have an answer for that one either.

If they really thought about it… they didn’t much feel like doing anywhere. They just wanted to go away. They sat on the bench for an unknown amount of time.

\---

Frisk's mind had finally stilled, leaving the chaos and confusion behind and finding a sort of foggy apathy in its place. It was peaceful. They could hear birds chirping, and the smell of alcohol was slowly being replaced by their own sweat… which was HEAVILY preferred.

Next to the bench was a bulletin board with a map of the park. For no real reason, Frisk was looking it over. A lot of the hiking trails around ‘Mt. Ebott’ were closed, multiple warnings of danger covering the board.

Frisk knew why. Monsters. Supposedly heinous creatures lived under the mountain, and those who hiked the trail were often met with unhappy endings. Considering they lived so close, Frisk knew all the gossip and history lessons they were to know about it.

Something about the idea of being trapped resonated pretty heavily with Frisk, and the idea of an unhappy ending certainly appealed, so they set upon a new path with determination.

\---

Frisk slowly woke in a pile of flowers. The first thing they registered was the pain. Everything hurt, bruises on top of bruises bringing tears to Frisk’s tightly shut eyes. The second thing they registered was, ‘What the hell did I just do?’

Was this an accident? Was it on purpose? Frisk wasn’t really sure. They had gone up the trail looking for trouble, sure, but their foot had just… slipped. At first they had panicked, their arms flailing wildly looking for something to grab onto as they fell. 

But then they felt an odd acceptance. In a split-second, they thought maybe giving up wasn’t the worst thing in the world. As their determination faded, they had let what was going to happen… happen.

Getting up was insanely difficult. Every fiber in them wanted to lay in these flowers until they died, but for whatever reason, they got up anyway.

They dusted themselves off, straightening their sweater and finger coming their hair. They took off their arm bandages, and rewrapped them carefully. And then… they started walking.

**Author's Note:**

> I need undertale friends!!! Please.
> 
> Let’s write fics together, talk about our fave and least favorite characters, headcanons, aus, who we relate most to and why! My discord is EwwWhyDoIExist #0579
> 
> Also, ABSOLUTELY bully me about my writing, I love constructive criticism!!
> 
> And thanks for reading! :)


End file.
